


Spread Your Wings

by Radiose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 为什么1793年后他们从未一起吃过饭？





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> *从官方手里抢方向盘（

Aziraphale在早上睁开眼睛，无声地呻吟了一声，并决定这都是酒精的错。  
出于某些原因，他们一起在巴黎吃了份可丽饼。非常美味，一如既往。  
Aziraphale十分享受，这美味成功弥补了他刚刚被Crowly从一所监牢里救出来的不悦。他感到愉快，于是自然地提出邀请，和Crowly一起回书店享受一瓶好酒，或许不止一瓶。Crowly一直托着腮看他满足地吞下餐后的甜点，当然同样愉快地接受了邀请。  
总之，在足够的酒精下肚后，Crowly不知怎么的提起了这个话题。  
他问：“人类的性爱到底是什么感觉？”  
Aziraphale被酒精糊住的大脑真的开始思考这个问题：“我想，首先，你得有性别。起码得有个性器官。”  
“呃，我们可以有一个，或者两个，几个都行。”  
“哦，没错。那划掉那条。接下来呢？”  
“那就得问你了。你才是那个开书店的。你这就没点库存吗？”  
“什么？”  
“色——色——色气——赢——”Crowly试了几次，但被酒精控制的舌头背叛了他，“小黄书！”  
Aziraphale震惊了：“怎么可能？Crowly！”  
但Crowly已经走进了书架深处，并很快发出一声快活的“哈！”，走出来，胜利地高高举起一本破旧的薄册子。  
Aziraphale很想质问对方这是不是他刚才用神迹变出来的，但他直觉并不是，几千年来他并不可能记得住每本出现在他店里的书，书里夹着的东西，以及它们最终的去向。  
他还是想辩驳，但Crowly已经抢先翻开了它，然后他们一起脸红了。  
“人类不仅能做出最邪恶的行为，还能做出最善良的行为，甚至还能做出——这个。”Crowly说，“上帝到底是怎么造出他们的？”  
“据说是，照着她自己的样子。”Aziraphale小声说。  
“我们不来试试吗？这个看起来真的很有意思。”Crowly问，指着书里的某一部分。  
“什么？不——不！我们是死敌，死敌不会一起做这个。”Aziraphale停下来，看了看两人之间的地面上横七竖八躺着的酒瓶，“我们甚至不是朋友！”  
“我们不需要是，朋友之间才不会一起做爱。”Crowly回答，“所以，让我诱惑你一下？”他的竖瞳发着光，用最甜蜜的声音问道，连Gabriel都会动摇那么一下的那种，当然不是说他会试图去诱惑Gabriel。  
Aziraphale犹豫了，Crowly凑上去吻了他。

“哇哦。”当他们都喘不上气——考虑到他们都不真的需要呼吸，这真的是很长的一段时间——而不得不分开的时候，Aziraphale气喘吁吁地说。  
接着他主动要求道：“再来一次。”  
但Crowly是个恶魔，你上一次见到有个恶魔到处满足所有人的要求是什么时候？因此Crowly没有再给他一个吻，而是扒下了Aziraphale的外套，然后是马甲的纽扣，然后是领结，然后是——“上天堂的，你必须穿得这么复杂吗？”他举起手，打了个响指，这下他和Aziraphale都是光裸的了。他满意地放下手，终于给了Aziraphale要求的那个吻。  
接着那个吻顺着脖子一路滑到了胸膛。Crowly的舌头绕着乳晕打转，Aziraphale瞪圆了眼睛，当他终于把那个凸起的小点含进嘴里时，Aziraphale倒抽了一口气，双手无处安放地挥了一下，落到了Crowly肩头，左手拇指无意识地抚着他侧脸上的蛇纹。  
Crowly渐渐往下移去，偏头蹭了蹭Aziraphale的手指，眼睛看着他：“喜欢这个？”  
“是的。”天使喃喃说道，紧紧盯着恶魔，“从一开始就是。”  
Crowly咧嘴笑了，果断地把Aziraphale的阴茎——刚刚变出来的，当然——含进了嘴里。  
Aziraphale倒吸了一口气。  
人们通常会把极致的欢愉比喻成上天堂。但对Aziraphale来说，上天堂只意味着向上司汇报工作。只要你没和上司操在一起，你会愿意在高潮时见到上司的脸吗？更别提那个上司是Gabriel……别再说了，Aziraphale要软了。  
总之，人类的形容方式并不适用于Aziraphale此刻的感受，他得自己想出一个来。但他此时充满了酒精的大脑并不能胜任这项工作。  
Crowly的舌头绕着他的阴茎，蹭过他的冠状沟。他把舌头变成了蛇的舌头，舌尖分岔，这可有点犯规。但当他用分岔的舌尖逗弄Aziraphale的阴囊时，Aziraphale一点也想不起来这回事来。  
他闭上眼睛，往后仰去，翅膀在性爱的欢愉和酒精的陶醉中不受控制地张开来。  
“这就对了。”Crowly把他吐出来，嘶嘶地说。

Aziraphale从高潮的眩晕中回过神来，看到Crowly托着腮，用一种玩味的神情欣赏着他的表情，和看他吃甜点时的表情一模一样。  
Aziraphale这时还体会不到不妥，反而下意识地说：“像在吃可丽饼。”  
“嗯？那么棒吗？”Crowly得意地笑了，“还要再来点吗？”  
“上帝教育我们，克制是美德。”  
“这跟我有什么关系？让我再诱惑你一次？”Crowly问，不等Aziraphale回答就跨坐到了他大腿上，“再诱惑一次也不准确，上一次还没结束呢。”  
“你可真是个坏……啊，恶魔。”Aziraphale说，“非常非常坏。”  
Crowly咧嘴笑了：“谢谢夸奖。”

Aziraphale在早上睁开眼睛，无声地呻吟了一声，用手捂住脸。  
“天使，怎么了？”  
“我再也不会跟你去吃饭了。”Aziraphale宣布。  
“为什么？你不喜欢？”  
“我不敢相信我把那比喻成可丽饼！”  
“那又怎么了？你喜欢可丽饼。”  
Aziraphale摇摇头，用神迹把凌乱的书店恢复成原样，给两个人都穿上衣服，把不该出现在这的恶魔推出店外。  
“我不会跟你去吃饭了。”他重申道。  
“可我还欠你一次。”Crowly说。  
Aziraphale顿了顿，Crowly趁机在店外的人行道上站稳。  
Aziraphale坚定地宣布：“那可以之后再说，起码这两百年不会发生了。”他接着把恶魔关在了外面。

FIN


End file.
